This program is investigating the effectiveness of cancer detection comparing a full screening procedure compared with detection through a much simpler prescreen reaching a larger population in their work setting; implementation of established smoking cessation techniques in demonstration hospital clinics with an accompanying maintenance program; application of motivational programs to areas of preventive screening and proper smoking and nutritional habits among school children and adults; and economic studies of the cost effectiveness of prescreening, smoking cessation and preventive health insurance benefits.